Wrath
Wrath is a hero that most strongly specializes in melee range autoattacks, having great durability against them and high damage if he can get in close and personal. He is excellent at dueling enemy heroes in one on one combat and is fantastic at killing objectives, but does poorly against a large group of enemies due to his low area of effect abilities. He is one of the easiest heroes to play on Homunculi due to the fact that he is the only doctor character with a fairly straightforward playstyle and is not frail. Abilities D - King's Eye: Due to the predictions of Wrath's eye, he will always hit his target. This ability enables him to ignore Evasion and attempts to blind him, and will also enable him to damage Jerso during Noxious Gas, Izumi during Sandstorm, Barry during Butcher's Spree, Lan Fan during Shuriken Barrage, and Fu during Omnislash. * This does not hit through all forms of invulnerability, only those listed. Alphonse's W, for example, will still work against Wrath. F - King's Resolve: Wrath will fight to his last breath, causing him to have 65% damage reduction when he is at 12% health or under. This includes all sources of damage, not just physical damage. Wrath also takes 50% reduced spell damage like all homunculi, and that stacks with this ability. * If Wrath has HP higher than 12% and takes damage that would kill him, King's Resolve will not reduce the damage. Q - King's Fury: Wrath slashes all around him, dealing 350/430/510/590/670 damage to nearby enemies in a 200 area of effect. This does a 0.92/1.04/1.16/1.28/1.4 second stun to heroes, and a 4 second stun to units. 25 second cooldown. W - Blinding Speed: Wrath does a leaping slash to the target point over the course of 0.75 seconds, dealing 175/225/275/325/375 damage to enemies at his target destination. When Wrath first uses this ability, it will not go on cooldown and he can use it again immediately. Only after the second use of this ability will it go on cooldown. 35 second cooldown, 800 cast range. * Wrath must use the second charge of the ability for the ability to start cooling down. * Wrath cannot level up this ability while he has the second charge of the ability active. E - King's Wrath: Wrath increases his movement speed by 60/80/100/120/140 for 5 seconds as he prepares a big attack. If Wrath hits somebody during these 5 seconds, they will take 550/600/650/700/750 damage and have their movement speed slowed by 65% and their attack speed slowed by 40% for 5 seconds, at the cost of ending his movement speed bonus early. 38 second cooldown. * This ability deals 0.25X Wrath's Strength and 0.25X Wrath's Agility in bonus damage per Cray Upgrade he has. * The movement speed boost lasts one additional second per Cray upgrade Wrath has. * If Wrath is holding a hatchet when he attacks an enemy with this ability, the target will be chosen randomly from all enemies who were hit in the hatchet's area of effect. R - Ultimate Eye: Wrath activates his Ultimate Eye, causing him to deal double damage, dodge all physical attacks, ignore enemy evasion, see invisible units, and gain 65% attack speed. This lasts for 10/15/20 seconds. In addition, Wrath will be able to see all enemy heroes, including Winry, within 4000/5000/6000 range on his minimap. 120 second cooldown. * The true sight from this ability has 900 range. Playing as Wrath Wrath is the Hero who should always be on the front lines tanking. The other doctor characters are all much more frail than he is unless Cornello uses his Rebound, whereas all the stone using homunculi have much more valuable lives than Wrath does. Wrath wants to take as much focus as he can, while picking off key members of the enemy team with his massive single target damage. His W enables him to get in and out of combat with ease, enabling him to both initiate and retreat as needed. While the King's Resolve passive should always help Wrath, it is especially useful when he is at low health, enabling him to bait enemies to chase after him when they have no hope of killing him, especially in the early game. This is the ideal result of a teamfight for Wrath, enabling him to greatly weaken the enemies, then lure them to his enemies to enable them to finish them off for him. Wrath's greatest strength is that he is absolutely fantastic at killing objectives/NPCs with his massive autoattack damage from his R. While he is much more vulnerable to damage than the ultimates of Cornello and Envy, he deals damage at a faster rate, enabling him to kill the a stationary target as quickly as possible. This is essential when backdooring a target, as every second counts before the enemy team will arrive to stop you from killing their NPC. In addition, the fact that Wrath is a doctor character means he does not especially care if he fails the backdooring attempt. The general strategy is for Wrath to give his allies his items temporarily while he suicides into Winry/Briggs, while said ally defends the Doctor while he is gone. This can apply to any doctor character, but works by far the best with Wrath. Potentially, a second doctor character can join him to attack the enemy base in the suicidal attempt. Wrath should always attempt to kill the Radio Tower and Buccaneer if he is at level 20 and Winry is not in Briggs for some reason, as he can effortlessly kill them solo. He just must be careful about not leaving the doctor too vulnerable during this time, and may want to suicide to the soldiers to warp back to defend the doctor more quickly if needed. Wrath is arguably the best hero on the Homunculus team to stack with items in terms of raw statistics, as he most benefits from items that buff his durability and right click damage. In addition, he's still one of the more durable homunculi heroes, so he's still a good candidate to keep items safe. The only reason to not stack him is because Wrath is so amazing when played suicidally, so it can be better to keep his items on a stone user while Wrath is free to be as reckless as he pleases. The alternative, of course, is for Wrath to just pass items back and forth as he goes towards Briggs, then to take his items back. If Buccaneer and the Radio Tower are already dead, though, Wrath is still perfectly capable of playing conservatively like his stone user brethren if necessary. He has a double jump, a potentially 15 second movement speed boost, and a 20 second 100% evasion if he needs them as far as durability is concerned. Wrath is a unique case when it comes to the Philosopher's Stone. If he eats the stone directly, he immediately gets 5 lives instead of the usual 3. Unlike other Doctor Characters, he cannot go to Father to "become a homunculus" like they can, because he is technically already a homunculus. This means he unfortunately loses out on the +30 stats. However, Wrath is so good with 5 stone charges, that it can often still be worth it to use the philosopher's stone on him anyway. He can survive a long, long time after the doctor dies if he has the philosopher's stone when he's in the Father Room. A Wrath who is capable of respawning 5 times directly on top of Winry is also extremely capable of killing her, much less if he has any degree of help whatsoever. If the Wrath can manage to backdoor Winry during the Promised Day while the Homunculi are fighting Father, he obviously needs to take the opportunity. Because Wrath is a homunculus, Father can revive him if Father is holding the Philosopher's Stone and Wrath dies while the Doctor is dead in the Father Room. This will unfortunately give Wrath the usual 3 stone charges instead of the 5 he gets from eating the stone directly. Wrath preferably wants to wait to eat the stone so he can keep being suicidal while the Doctor is alive, but if he does that, he will typically have to store the Philosopher's Stone in Father. This means if the doctor dies before promised day, Wrath will probably have to settle for being revived by Father for only 3 charges instead of 5. If it becomes Promised Day, Wrath should immediately tell Father to -drop the Philosopher's Stone and eat it to get the 5 charges, but he will not always have this luxury. With how powerful a Philosopher's Stone Wrath is, it can sometimes be worth it to just give up his ability to excessively suicide and to just eat the stone while he can. Judging whether to suicide, backdoor, teamfight, or defend based off the state of the game are the primary decisions that Wrath will have to make that determine his success. Playing against Wrath Leaving Briggs undefended is basically asking for NPCs to die against Wrath. While Alchemists like to move Winry closer to Central in the late game, this is very risky against a competent Wrath. The Alchemists basically need to provide constant pressure against Central to force Wrath to stay in the base and defend if this choice is taken, or to already have an advantage. Otherwise, they probably have no choice but to keep Winry in Briggs. If Alchemists have a leaver, do yourself a favor and just keep them in Briggs against Wrath most of the time, even if they're max. Having a guard on Winry and the other NPCs is very important and can potentially save you the game. If the Wrath is just obsessed with going to Briggs, it can potentially be worth it to trade Briggs for the Doctor, especially if the Homunculi team has more than 1 Doctor character on it. Targeting the Doctor is the best defense for your NPCs, as it will force him to stop trying to backdoor so much or punish him horribly for doing it. Wrath utterly destroys Jerso, Fu, and Lan Fan because of King's Eye countering their abilities. Do not pick them if Wrath is picked, or at least in Jerso's case, don't side against Homunculi. Jerso is not a tank if he sides against Wrath. Fu and Lan Fan can be killed during their ultimates by Wrath to interrupt them immediately and deny their damage, often dying to Wrath's E. Lan Fan's E has no effect on Wrath whatsoever in addition to her R not giving her damage immunity. Fu, Lan Fan, and Scar rely heavily on autoattack damage, which Wrath is more durable against than any other hero besides possibly Sloth. Scar is also quite countered by Wrath due to this, along with his R not working through Wrath's R. Hohenheim's low mobility also makes him easy for Wrath to kill multiple times, practically as if Hohenheim was an NPC. Edward does poorly against Wrath because of him having not one, but two jumps to escape his E wall, and his autoattack spells being useless against him. Good heroes to use against Wrath are ranged heroes and spellcasters. Wrath especially hates the W silence of Riza and her long range, preventing him from him being able to touch her at all. Riza should keep targeting Wrath with this ability as much as she can, as he suffers from being silenced the most. Mustang, Alphonse, Darius and Izumi can push/pull Wrath around from a range and deal high spell damage to him. While Izumi cannot block his damage with her W, this is not an ability she relies on very much. Voice Clips Trivia * The laughter sound clip for Ultimate Eye is not taken from Wrath, but by another character his English Voice Actor voices, Mr. Iwamoto from Yu Yu Hakusho. wrathold.png|Wrath's old model failedfuhrercandidate.png|Reskin of the old model that is used as a creep Category:Homunculi Team Category:Homunculi Category:Playable Characters Category:Agility Characters Category:Doctor Characters